


La carne es débil

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, mibuniji y nijiaka no correspondidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Mibuchi se enamora a primera vista de Nijimura, el antiguo capitán de Teikou. Es tan guapo, tan interesante, ¡tan todo! Y parece que Akashi comparte la misma opinión que Mibuchi, ¡qué cosas!Un momento...





	

Fue amor a primera vista.

Y a segunda, tercera, cuarta… Cuantas más veces lo miraba, más se enamoraba de él. Mibuchi lo contemplaba con algo de miedo, preguntándose si ese hombre estaba desafiando a la mismísima belleza y redefiniéndola a su semejanza.

—Entonces le partí la cara, porque estaba seguro de que por las buenas no me iba a escuchar —dijo Nijimura Shuuzou con su voz de tipo duro de película. Qué varonil. ¡Qué todo!

Nijimura Shuuzou era uno de los jugadores clave de Teikou antes de que llegasen Akashi y sus amigos a dominar el panorama del baloncesto juvenil. ¿Quién no conocía a Nijimura Shuuzou, el precursor de Los Milagros? Mibuchi recordaba con cierto resentimiento un partido que disputó su equipo contra Teikou, cuando tanto Nijimura como él estaban en primero, y que pronto se había convertido en el monopolio del balón de cierta cabecilla rubia mal teñida.

Ahora, en cambio, con el pelo negro y un atractivo algo menos macarra (¡por suerte!), Nijimura Shuuzou había vuelto con fuerza a la vida —y al corazón— de Mibuchi.

Todo podría remontarse a la costumbre que tenían los miembros más selectos del equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan de reunirse, como mínimo, una vez cada estación. Sí, Akashi, Nebuya, Hayama, Mayuzumi (por desgracia) y Mibuchi.

Podría decirse que la situación prometía ser la misma que en cada estación, a excepción, y solo quizás, de la inquietante amistad que parecían haber estrechado Hayama y Mayuzumi. Solo los dioses podían adivinar el porqué de tal cosa y Mibuchi, desde luego, no iba a ahondar más en esa cuestión. El cambio más significativo vino de la mano de Akashi y su peculiar anuncio en el grupo de LIME: iba a incorporarse a la quedada, con permiso de los demás, Nijimura Shuuzou.

La explicación pertinente era que Nijimura iba a visitar Kioto por primera vez en su vida y Akashi, tan amable y servicial como era, se ofreció a darle un tour personalizado.

Decir que a Nebuya y a Hayama les entusiasmó la idea sería infravalorar el nivel de su felicidad explosiva. Mibuchi, en el mismo bando que Mayuzumi, creía oportuno que la reunión de _Rakuzan_ fuese entre gente de _Rakuzan_.

Qué rápido cambió de idea cuando vio a Nijimura Shuuzou silbando con las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Esa mirada desafiante, esos labios llenos de peligro, ¡esos hombros anchos!

El primo macarra de Cupido acababa de asestar una puñalada al corazón de Mibuchi. No iba a salir de esta con vida, no.

—Ah, Nijimura-san —Akashi fue el primer valiente en abrir la boca y acercarse a saludar a Nijimura, que le sonrió de inmediato y se metió con su estatura, no sin antes revolverle los cabellos.  
—¡Acaba de llamarle enano! Hay que tener los huevos muy bien puestos para hablarle así a Akashi —Nebuya soltó una risotada a la que pronto se uniría Hayama.  
—Fijo que a Mayuzumi-san ya le cae bien, ¿que no?

Lo que respondiese Mayuzumi no era del todo importante y, en el hipotético —mas improbable— caso de que sí lo fuese, Mibuchi tenía todos los sentidos puestos en Nijimura.

Tal vez si se hubiese fijado en la personita que estaba hablando con Nijimura, sonriéndole de forma cada vez más dulce y natural, se habría ahorrado un par de quebraderos de cabeza después.

—Y estos son mis excompañeros de Rakuzan. Puede que hayáis coincidido en algún partido en secundaria —Akashi guió a Nijimura hacia los demás.

Mibuchi jamás había dado tantas gracias por ser claramente el más guapo del grupo.

La ronda de presentaciones fue más o menos exitosa para Mibuchi; Nijimura le estrechó la mano con vigor y le miró a los ojos mientras repetía el nombre de Mibuchi para no olvidarlo. Con Nebuya pareció tener un trato bastante más cercano, con palmadita en la espalda incluida. La reacción excesiva de Hayama tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa.

Luego estaba Mayuzumi que, contra todo pronóstico, fue el protagonista indiscutible a ojos de Nijimura.

—Espera, Akashi, ¿no me habías dicho que había otro más? —Miró hacia los lados—. Joé, después de todo lo que me has contado, tenía ganas de conocerlo.  
—Aquí —dijo Mayuzumi con cara de llevar cinco noches sin dormir. Cosa que, en parte, era cierta.

Al verlo, Nijimura se llevó un sobresalto que solo dibujó una sonrisa enternecida en Mibuchi y otra bastante más satisfecha en Akashi.

Nijimura y Akashi parecían expectantes, con cara de estar a punto de escuchar un chiste de lo más gracioso, y Mayuzumi de humorista tenía poco. Se les quedó mirando con aspecto de estarse preguntando seriamente “por qué la gente de Teikou era tan extraña y qué leches le habría contado Akashi a ese pobre infeliz para tener las expectativas tan altas”.

—Soy Mayuzumi —explicó, obviamente, Mayuzumi.

La mirada cómplice que compartieron los excapitanes del Teikou fue suficiente para que una alarma se encendiese en lo más recóndito de Mibuchi. Quizás esa era otra señal que le instaba a prestar atención a todo aquello que había decidido ignorar por su bien.

*

Fiel a sus sentimientos, Mibuchi intentó pasar tanto tiempo como fuese posible junto a Nijimura, al que para sus adentros comenzó a llamar Shuu-chan. Antes que nada, iban a comer sushi al “restaurante ese de la bolita”, en palabras de Hayama, a quien le tocaba escoger dónde comer esta vez. Nijimura observaba los alrededores con cierta curiosidad, sacando de vez en cuando la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar el encanto de las calles.  
  
O al gato que dormía al lado de una bicicleta con purpurina. Mejor no saber en qué se estaba fijando.

—No me digas que tienes alma de fotógrafo —comentó Mibuchi con una sonrisa cordial.  
—¿Qué, yo? Qué va —Nijimura guardó la cámara con cierta timidez.  
—Nijimura-san suele subir fotografías de gran calidad a las redes sociales —dijo Akashi. Mibuchi juraría que hacía dos segundos no estaba ahí.  
—Son solo fotos de un amateur —Nijimura puso una mueca de lo más graciosa.

Mibuchi y Nijimura —ahora, por algún motivo, también Akashi— caminaban despacio, varios pasos por detrás del grupito formado por Nebuya, Hayama y lo que quedaba de Mayuzumi.

—¡Un poco de brío, que a este paso no llegamos nunca! —protestó Nebuya.

Nijimura le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Akashi (y solo a Akashi) antes de acelerar el ritmo y alcanzar a los demás. La reacción de Akashi fijo que habría sido interesante de ver; lástima que Mibuchi estuviese más centrado en seguir con su mirada soñadora cada zancada que diese Nijimura.

—Deberíamos apurar —Akashi lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.  
—Oh, sí, claro —Mibuchi sonrió. Akashi parecía algo ensimismado—. Sei-chan, ¿estás bien?  
—Sí, por supuesto —contestó con su vocecilla aterciopelada.  
—Mm, Sei-chan, tú que conoces mejor a Shuu-chan —Mibuchi creyó ver que Akashi acababa de levantar las cejas de forma muy sutil, sorprendido, pero podían ser meras imaginaciones suyas—, ¿sabes si está soltero?

Akashi era un chico muy tranquilo y poco dado a poner caras estrafalarias, en claro contraste con Nijimura. Aun así, el estoicismo del que estaba haciendo gala ahora se estaba volviendo hasta algo preocupante.

—Creo que sí —respondió al fin—, pero sería mejor que se lo preguntases directamente a él.

Mibuchi asintió decidido y siguió al resto de sus amigos. Sonrió un poco cuando vio que Nijimura, nada más notar que Akashi estaba a su lado, le pasó el brazo por el hombro. ¡Qué bonita estampa familiar! Mibuchi tenía claro que un candidato serio a ser su pareja tenía que tenerle cierto aprecio a Akashi, a Sei-chan. Sabía que no duraría mucho con alguien que sintiese celos por su lazo fraternal con él o, peor aún, que no lo tratase con respeto. En cambio ahí estaba Nijimura, empapándolo con afecto.

Otro que se fijó en tal gesto fue Hayama, que no dudó ni un instante antes de hacer lo propio con Mayuzumi.

—Suéltame —ordenó Mayuzumi.  
—¡Vamos, Mayuzumi-san, que esto es normal entre los amigos! Y tú mismo has dicho que somos amigos, ¿eh?  
—¿Mayuzumi ha dicho eso? —Nebuya los miró extrañado. Normal.  
—Se lo está inventando —replicó Mayuzumi.  
—¡Mira que es gracioso, el jodío! —Hayama soltó una carcajada y frotó sus mejillas contra las de Mayuzumi.

Si por algún casual Mibuchi no estuviese buscándole un sentido a esa amistad tan extraña, se habría percatado del sonrojo involuntario y apenas perceptible que teñía las mejillas de Akashi.

*

“El restaurante de la bolita”, como lo había apodado cariñosamente Hayama, contaba con una especie de juego donde, por cada cinco platitos de sushi, el comensal podía ganar algún tipo de premio que, por norma general, era un llavero de alguna serie de anime del momento. El sushi en sí ni era bueno, pero ir a un restaurante de mayor categoría con los bolsillos castigados de Hayama y Nebuya sería un error.

—A mí me gusta este sitio —dijo Akashi, pese a estar acostumbrado a sushi de calidad—. El toque del premio sorpresa es un acierto, sobre todo desde un punto de vista empresarial.  
—¡Y tanto, te dan cosas por comer! —Nebuya puso los brazos en jarra— ¡Hoy me lo voy a llevar yo todo!  
—¡Comparte algo, Ei-chan!

Ahora iba a dar lugar el momento más importante de todo el día: la disposición de los asientos. Nada era más evidente que las ganas que tenía Mibuchi de estar al lado o, en su defecto, enfrente de Nijimura.

Los empujones de Hayama hicieron que Mayuzumi aterrizase en la esquina, siendo así el encargado no oficial de acercar los platos de sushi a los demás. Acababa de asentarse el sándwich Nebuya-Hayama-Mayuzumi. Bien.

Akashi, siendo la tarde soleada personificada que era, hizo él solito el trabajo sucio de Mibuchi y se sentó en la esquina de la otra fila, quedando de frente a un Mayuzumi que parecía más asqueado que nunca. ¡Habráse visto! Debería dar gracias por tener por fin a alguien civilizado con quien charlar.

Mibuchi quedó en medio de Nijimura y Akashi. Perfecto, glorioso, inmejorable.

—Venga, yo ya voy a ir pidiendo —Nijimura se acercó a la pantalla táctil y anotó el pedido, aplastando por poco a Akashi y a Mibuchi—. ¿Vosotros qué queréis?

Qué buen chico, que pensaba en los demás. Hayama fue el primero en gritar tanto lo que quería él como Mayuzumi, que ya ni tenía energías para decirle que prefería otra cosa.

—¡Yo quiero algo con carne!  
—Eikichi, no creo que en este establecimiento de pescado vayas a encontrar c…  
—Ah, tienen sushi de hamburguesa con queso —interrumpió Nijimura—. ¿Te pido una?  
—¡Que sean cinco! ¡Que estos músculos no nacieron comiendo lechuga o pescado!  
—Lo de hacer ejercicio fue algo secundario —Mayuzumi intentó aportar algo a la conversación con su dosis habitual de impertinencia y sarcasmo.

Terminados los pedidos, solo quedaba esperar con paciencia a que llegase la comida. Era ahora cuando Mibuchi tenía que desplegar sus armas de seducción.

—Bueno, Shuu-chan —Mibuchi apoyó el mentón en la mano—, cuéntanos algo de ti, que no todos los días tenemos el honor de hablar con el excapitán de la Generación de los Milagros.

Hubo un silencio incómodo donde varias miradas se centraron en Akashi, que ni pestañeó.

—Incluyendo a Sei-chan, claro —matizó.  
—Meh. Eran unos trastos y lo siguen siendo —Miró durante unos instantes a Akashi—, pero son buena gente. Aunque a veces sean un grano en el culo. No te ofendas, Akashi.  
—No me ofendo. A fin de cuentas, estoy acostumbrado a las despiadadas críticas de Mayuzumi.  
—Pasar de ti no es criticar.  
—En el fondo le caes bien, que te lo digo yo que lo conozco mejor que nadie. —Hayama le dio un codazo amistoso a Mayuzumi—. ¡Si nuestro Akashi es un cacho pan!

Las quejas ridículas de Mayuzumi solo hicieron que Akashi sonriese con esa autosuficiencia que precisamente tanto odiaba. Mientras la discusión sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de ese pan revenido continuaba, Mibuchi aprovechó para arrimarse un poco a Nijimura con una sutileza intachable.

Entonces sucedió El Momento.

El primer pedido de Nijimura llegó y Akashi, que por algo era un cielito y el que más cerca de las cintas estaba, cogió los platitos de color rojo con sushi y se los pasó sin decir nada. Saltó una chispa. Mibuchi estaba en el medio de la situación y no los podía mirar a los dos a la vez, pero por lo que respectaba a Akashi, había un calor inequívoco en su mirada, casi como una sonrisa que llevaba por dentro y amenazaba con salir en cualquier instante.

Lo de Nijimura, sin ánimo de romper las esperanzas de nadie, parecía más bien dirigido a la comida. Fuese como fuese, ¡los sentimientos de Akashi, de su Sei-chan, eran innegables!

Le gustaba Nijimura, lo cual era lógico porque el chiquillo era un partidazo. Oh, Cupido, ¡qué forma tan cruel de castigar a dos amigos era esa!

—Gracias, Akashi —respondió Nijimura, enamorándose más y más de su sushi de atún rojo.

Y Akashi, pobrecito, mirándole como si fuese el atardecer de un día despejado y sin importarle que Mibuchi estuviese entre los dos.

*

—Bien, yo ya me he tomado cinco platos. —Nebuya parecía muy satisfecho por deglutir como una fiera hambrienta—. ¡A por el premio!  
—¡Buena suerte, Ei-chan!

Nebuya metió los cinco platos, uno por uno, por la franja que había al lado de la mesa. Tan pronto como el último de ellos cayó con un sonoro ¡plop!, la pantalla lateral se iluminó y una ardilla de lo más simpática empezó a correr con algo que parecía una antorcha olímpica. Si llegaba hasta el final, había premio asegurado; si por el contrario tropezaba, había que volver a meter otros cinco platos.

Los seis se quedaron mirando fijamente la ardilla que corría por la pantalla.

Tropezó, cayó e incendió todo el estadio, de modo que salió un gran cartel compuesto por llamas entre las que se leía un “YOU LOSE” nada esperanzador.

—Esto solo significa una cosa —Nebuya cerró los ojos con convicción—: tengo que seguir comiendo.  
—Ibas a hacerlo igual hubiese premio o no.  
—¡Mayuzumi, qué cosas me dices!  
—No era un cumplido —Mayuzumi parecía inquieto, y la situación no era para menos.

Ajeno a todo, Mibuchi siguió pensando en Akashi y en lo obvio que había sido todo este tiempo alrededor de Nijimura. Aun así, presa de su propio ombligo, Mibuchi ignoró todas esas señales pese a estar creándose una situación nada favorable ni para él ni para Akashi.

Le gustaba Nijimura, sí, pero Akashi era su hij… su mejor amigo, por el que sentía un cariño un tanto peculiar. ¡Se suponía que con él compartía recetas de tofu, no amantes!

Y así seguiría siendo.

—Venga, mi turno —Nijimura fue echando los platos con una brutalidad solamente comparable a la de Nebuya.

Qué varonil, ay.

La ardilla volvió a aparecer en pantalla, con la diferencia de que esta vez llegó a la meta y ninguna tortuguita la acusó de pirómana (quien guionizase estas pequeñas escenas, tenía un serio problema).

De una especie de tobogán cayó una bola con un regalo dentro. Nijimura sonrió de tal manera que el mundo entero se paralizó, como si el mismísimo planeta quisiese hacer una instantánea de tan bella sonrisa, y abrió la bolita con la misma ilusión de un niño.

—Es… —Nijimura arrugó la nariz— ¿Una manzana con ojos y patas?  
—Es bastante gracioso —señaló Akashi.  
—Mmm. —Nijimura, que no tenía los gustos dulces y delicados de Akashi, ladeó la cabeza algo decepcionado—. ¿Lo quieres tú?

Ni un momento tuvo Akashi para vacilar, ya que Nijimura le puso el juguete en la mano con una sonrisa que por poco hizo que Mibuchi, en medio de tan tierna escena, se fundiese como el queso que culminaba el sushi de hamburguesa de Nebuya.

—Muchas gracias.  
—No hay de qué —Nijimura volvió a lo suyo—. Era dártelo o tirarlo a la basura.  
—Eh, ¡que a mí también me habría gustado! —protestó Hayama.  
—Mejor tirarlo a la basura —apostilló Mayuzumi, el hombre con cuerpo de posadolescente y espíritu de funcionario de cincuenta y siete primaveras.

Mibuchi se sorprendió a sí mismo al no sentir ningún tipo de envidia —o, peor aún, ¡celos!— al darse cuenta de quién era más importante para Nijimura. Quizás porque, pese a ser una persona muy emocional, Mibuchi tenía una parte racional muy habladora que le explicaba punto por punto por qué era Akashi y no él el más próximo a Nijimura.

Nijimura era un chico muy guapo y con un toque de lo más interesante, pero mirarlo a él cuando Akashi estaba tan contento con su manzanita sería una pérdida de tiempo. Debía de ser muy bonita la sensación que embriagaba a Akashi; un recuerdo palpable en forma de regalo (y de manzanita) que le había dado Nijimura solo a él.

*

—Antes de marcharnos, quiero dejarles a los del restaurante un regalito en el baño —Nebuya soltó una carcajada mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Hayama que, pobrecito, reía con una broma de tan mal gusto.  
—Se refiere a la caca —le explicó Hayama a Mayuzumi.  
—Menos mal que me has explicado el chiste.

Con gracia o sin ella, Nebuya, Hayama y Nijimura fueron al cuarto de baño a “echar un meado” (ay, Shuu-chan, tan caballeroso a veces y al mismo tiempo tan obsceno…), lo que significaba que, por fin, Mibuchi y Akashi iban a tener un momento a solas.

La presencia de Mayuzumi, por una vez, no suponía ningún tipo de molestia.

—Sei-chan, ¿no hay nada que me tengas que confesar? ¿Nada de nada? —preguntó Mibuchi con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Nada relacionado con “Nijimura-san”, mmm?

Akashi posó la vista sobre él, tan firme y a la vez serena, y esbozó un intento de sonrisa angelical. Lástima que no estuviese ahí Nijimura para enamorarse locamente de él, pobre.

—Sí, de hecho. —Akashi asintió con la cabeza—. Muchas gracias, Mibuchi. Gracias a tus acciones claramente exageradas en torno a él, me he dado cuenta de la naturaleza de mis sentimientos hacia Nijimura-san. Ahora estoy más tranquilo, y es gracias a ti. Me has ayudado a entenderme mejor.

Ayudar a un amigo dejaba un sabor mucho más satisfactorio que cualquier sushi barato de restaurante de comida rápida. Si Akashi estaba en paz consigo mismo, solo quedaba celebrarlo con una mirada cálida y cómplice. Mibuchi había hecho un buen trabajo, sí señor.

El lazo entre esos dos buenos amigos estaba más fuerte que nunca.

—Oh, Sei-chan, querido, no hay de qué. —Sonrió Mibuchi durante tres segundos en los que, como diría Nijimura, “no se empanó de una mierda”. Había algo ahí que no cuadraba—. Espera. Un momento, Sei-chan, no he hecho nada especial para que _tú_ te descubras a ti mismo. Este chico, Shuu-chan, me gusta de verdad.

Los labios de Akashi se petrificaron.

Mibuchi habría jurado que Mayuzumi acababa de soltar algo así como una risita, si es que ese chiquillo tenía idea alguna de cómo divertirse en el mundo real.

—Vaya —dijo Akashi—. Esta es una situación un tanto violenta.

Y tanto, ¡si Sei-chan estaba convencido de que Mibuchi lo estaba ayudando a ligarse a Nijimura! Una cosa era no sabotearle los momentos bonitos y otra muy distinta, sin duda alguna, era ofrecerle al excapitán maromo de la Generación de los Milagros en bandeja y llenarles la cama de pétalos de rosa.

—Pues sí —admitió Mibuchi—. Pero no tiene por qué serlo. ¿Sabes? Shuu-chan me parece maravilloso, ¡extraordinario!  
—Lo es —reconoció Akashi.  
—Pero es que tú, además de serlo también, ¡eres mi hij… mi amigo! No creas que un cuerpo escultural y unos ojos seductores me apartarán de mi mejor amigo. Eso sí —Mibuchi esbozó una sonrisa pícara—, no creas que me voy a rendir con tanta facilidad.

Los ojitos de Akashi se llenaron de todo tipo de emociones que un cuerpo tan pequeñito y emocionalmente hermético como el suyo no estaba acostumbrado a albergar.

—Esto es una competición entre caballeros, pues. —Akashi le tendió la mano, ¡ay!—. Que Nijimura-san escoja sabiamente.  
—Seamos sinceros, los dos somos un partidazo —Mibuchi soltó una risa divina.  
—No creo que esté interesado en ninguno de vosotros dos —comentó Mayuzumi, al que un número reducido de gente, que era la forma educada de decir nadie, le pidió la opinión.  
—¡Por favor! ¿Nos has visto? ¡Sei-chan y yo somos unos adonis!

Para intensificar su belleza, Mibuchi le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura a Akashi y lo atrajo hacia él, que seguía con una sonrisa dulce y relajada. Podrían venir los hombres más atractivos del universo, incluidos Himuro Tatsuya y Kise Ryouta, y aun así Mibuchi escogería a su queridísimo Sei-chan por encima de todos ellos. ¡Si hasta escogería a los tontos de Nebuya y Hayama, por Dios! El amor podía ser pasajero, sí, pero la amistad que los unía a todos ellos estaba bien asentada y no tenía trazas de querer marcharse a otro lugar.

Antes de que nadie preguntase: ¡no, a Mibuchi no se le estaba escapando ni una lagrimita!

—Eh, ¿qué hacéis? Yo también quiero —dijo Hayama, recién salido del servicio, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

A su lado, como guardianes protectores, estaban Nebuya de brazos cruzados y Nijimura con cara de patito enternecido. Mibuchi soltó a Akashi con cuidado de no aplastarlo y, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, Nijimura le guiñó el ojo a él.

No a Akashi.

A él, a Mibuchi.

Los finales felices existían de verdad.

*

El siguiente destino iba a ser la torre de Kioto, que no era lo que nadie consideraría tan bello como Gion o enigmático como Fushimi, pero era una fantástica muestra de la conexión entre lo tradicional y lo moderno; la esencia del verdadero Japón.

No como Tokio, por otra parte.

Mibuchi podría pasarse horas instruyendo a Nijimura sobre las características de la arquitectura de la zona y hablarle de los cientos de poetas que quedaron prendados de la belleza del lugar. Eso lo haría, por supuesto, si Nijimura mostrase algún tipo de interés real más allá del “¡ahí va la hostia!”.

Quien sí estuvo hablando sin reparos a modo de guía turístico fue Akashi, a quien nadie escuchaba. Ay.

—Ey, Mibuchi —Nijimura se acercó a él, clavando sus ojazos de depredador sobre la piel nívea de Mibuchi.

Qué débil era la carne y qué fuertes eran esos bíceps.

Akashi se dio la vuelta por un momento, recibió otra tanda de sonrisillas picantes de Mibuchi, y volvió a hablar de la torre de Kioto.

—Me alegra ver que Akashi y tú ya estáis bien —susurró Nijimura con los ojos entrecerrados y una voz ronca, profunda. Mibuchi tragó saliva—. Él es muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? Y hace tiempo que no lo veo, así que, bueno, a lo mejor me he pasado con las confianzas. Espero que no te haya molestado ni nada.

Ya era la segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día en la que Mibuchi llegaba a la conclusión de que su interlocutor y él vivían en universos completamente distintos.

—¿Perdón?  
—Venga, me he dado cuenta. —Nijimura lo destelló con una sonrisa torcida y Mibuchi, a causa de su confusión, no pudo saborear el momento. ¡Maldición!—. Tú y Akashi estáis saliendo, ¿que no?

¿Saliendo de dónde, exactamente? ¿De un estado perpetuo de confusión y malentendidos? ¿¿De qué estaba hablando este buen hombre??

—No, mira, chato, creo que te estás confundiendo, Sei-chan y yo…  
—No me chupo el dedo, ¿eh? Y no te preocupes, soy bastante abierto para esas cosas—admitió con orgullo Nijimura, como si no ser un perfecto cretino fuese algún tipo de mérito—. Solo cuida bien de él, ¿eh? No quiero tener que ponerme chungo contigo.

La sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Nijimura ahora lo iba a pulverizar, y no en el buen sentido, precisamente. Había un chico guapo justo a su lado, con una voz sexy a más no poder, ¡y le estaba amenazando de muerte!

Esto tenía que ser una cámara oculta. Probablemente idea de una mente retorcida como la de Mayuzumi.

—Quiero muchísimo a Sei-chan, ¡pero no en ese plan! ¡Sei-chan está soltero! ¡Y yo también!

Puede que haya gritado eso con un poco más de euforia de la necesaria, a juzgar por la cara de descrédito de Nijimura y la risa ligera de Akashi, que venía a los oídos de Mibuchi junto a la brisa de esa bonita tarde de verano.

Estaba claro que no todas las princesas iban a tener un final feliz. No cuando el príncipe era dueño y señor de la inteligencia selectiva.


End file.
